


euphoria fic requests!! <3

by ruebennetts



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts
Relationships: Rue Bennett & Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett & Lexi Howard, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard, Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	euphoria fic requests!! <3

hi! so i've been having a bit of writers block lately and all i want is season two lol, so if u wanna leave some requests for fics (any ship is cool with me!) in the comments, i'll be happy to write some of them for you guys.

also feel free to check out my other works :))


End file.
